Be Careful Of What You Say
by Evyira
Summary: Sesshoumaru has never regretted making a treaty so much. This miko keeps insulting him through his ward and he cant do anything about it. He finds himself at a loss when it comes to a smart mouth miko he can't kill. Why again can't he kill her?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Be careful of what you say.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was an average day in the House of the Moon and Sesshoumaru was methodically going through the affairs of the lands. The sun was setting behind him causing his shadow to fall on the papers. He cursing at his father's lack of intelligence for putting a window on the western wall he noticed his wards scent and aura coming to his study. Curious at what the child wanted he waited for her to knock. A light tapping on the door indicated that she wanted to come in.

"Come in" he drawled

After some scuffling the girl entered with an enormous grin. Before walking slowly towards her beloved 'Sesshoumaru-sama'. Suddenly she stood stock still in his shadow gazing wide-eyed at him.

"Rin…" he prompted wondering what had gotten into his human child.

"Kagome-neesan was right…" She whispered in awe.

"What did the miko say?" he asked in a deadpan voice holding back a snarl. That miko had a problem with keeping her mouth shut.

"Rin was playing with Kagome-neesan's hair when Rin heard Kagome-neesan say to the Sango-san that Sesshoumaru-sama acts if the sun shine out of him and look! Sesshoumaru-sama does!" Rin cried excitedly pointing at the sunlight shining through his hair.

A deep growl slipped out before he stifled it. He was pretty sure that was a thinly veiled insult towards his person. If not for the treaty he and his half brother's pack had and Rin's attachment to the miko she would be taking her last breath.

"Leave me," he said sourly while schooling his expression to indifferent.

"Ok Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin chirped before racing off to find someone to play with.

Sesshoumaru mentally noted to threaten the miko to watch what she says before continuing to sign papers.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was patrolling the lands with Jaken, Ahun and Rin following closely behind. He absently glanced behind him and listened in to the conversation between Jaken and Rin.

"Please Jaken-sama. Please tell Rin" Rin whined pouting her bottom lip.

"Silly human you ask such stupid questions" Jaken squawked haughtily

"But Jaken-sama Rin really wants to know. What colour is Rin's heart?" She pleaded Jaken to answer. Sesshoumaru halted in his movement and gazed questionably at his ward.

"Red" he answered Rin's question absently before continuing walking leaving a very distraught child.

"But Rin wanted a black one!" She cried mournfully.

"Human why do you want a black one?" Jaken spluttered confused

"Cause Kagome-neesan said Sesshoumaru-sama has a black heart and is Sesshoumaru has a black heart Rin wants one too," she wailed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes visibly narrowed and the unfortunate trees he was gazing at noticeably wilted slightly.

"Protect Rin," he said to Jaken as he stalked ahead planning to kill something to get rid of some of his anger. That miko was treading a thin line.

* * *

The fire was growing out of control. Some stupid fire youkai had a battle in his lands and left a trail of destruction in their wake. Killing both youkai for their stupidity he contemplated the best way to douse the flames. Rin was gazing at the fire with wonder before turning to him and smiled innocently

"Sesshoumaru-sama will you look at it?" she asked sweetly.

Sesshoumaru spared her a glance

"Explain yourself," he demanded

"Kagome-neesan asked Rin one time how Rin could put up with Sesshoumaru-sama's icy glares. Rin didn't know what glare meant but Kagome-neesan said it's like looking except stronger." Rin explained calmly before continuing "So if Sesshoumaru-sama looks strongly at the fire the ice will put it out."

Rin smiled at her logic and looked up to Sesshoumaru. The look in Sesshoumaru's eyes was nothing like ice at that moment though and it seemed to make the fire worsen. Taking out his sword he pointed it at the nearby lake and imagined it was that damn miko and swung it powerfully and it cut through the water and caused a wave to rise and extinguish the flames. The miko was mighty brave to insult him once again. He wondered why again he hadn't killed her yet.

* * *

Rin was staring at him again. He glanced her way again and studied her expression. It was one of pity. That angered him immensely and he was damn sure the miko was behind her sympathetic look.

"Are you hurting Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked worried

"No" he replied shortly. What on earth would give her that impression?

"If it was Rin she would be hurting lots" she said more to herself than to him.

"Explain" Sesshoumaru commanded

"Rin asked Kagome-neesan why Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't talk to Rin much and Kagome-neesan said its cause Sesshoumaru has a stick up his butt that's why he doesn't speak much to Rin" Rin sent another pitying glance at Sesshoumaru which he didn't see because he was too busy controlling his aggravation. The next things to cross his path never had a chance.

* * *

They were back at the castle and Sesshoumaru sent Jaken to find Rin for lunch. An hour later one of the servants informed Sesshoumaru that Rin had never arrived to the dining hall. Sesshoumaru only slightly concerned for his wards health went to find her on the way kicking Jaken for his incompetence. He found her in his private wing gazing intently into a mirror. Mildly curious he wondered what she found so intriguing.

"Rin" he called out. She jumped before sheepishly looking at him.

"Rin doesn't understand," she finally said. Sesshoumaru stayed quiet and so Rin continued her voice ringing with tones of adoration.

"The mirror is very pretty but it isn't better than you Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru instantly knew the miko was behind her strange behavior. His bastard hanyou half-brother had been visiting with his pack an unfortunate part of a truce that he now wished he never had made. The miko…Kagome as she demanded he call her had been Rin's companion for the past week and they had been almost inseparable whereas Sesshoumaru generally avoided her. There was something about her that put him on edge  
"What did the miko say," Sesshoumaru growled trying to remain calm.

"Kagome-neesan said that the only thing Sesshoumaru-sama likes more than Sesshoumaru-sama is his mirror but Rin doesn't understand why it's so special?" she replied confused looking back at the mirror. There was a blur of white and Sesshoumaru had disappeared leaving Rin to ponder the mystery that is the mirror.

* * *

After banning Kagome from seeing Rin without his company things had been going well in the insult department. An unfortunate side effect of the time spend in supervising the females was that his beast had accepted Kagome as a pack mate which frustrated him because it was now impossible to kill her because of the dishonour it would bring. This miko situation was steadily taking over his mind. How he wished to kill her and take her problems to the grave with her. For now he would settle with killing something else so he walked to say goodbye to his ward

"Rin I'm leaving, Jaken will protect you" Almost immediately after saying this she races towards the nearest window quivering with excitement. _Kagome… _he mentally sighed.

"What is it Rin" he questioned almost dreading the response.

"Rin wants to see the pigs wings" she stage whispered still staring intently out the window. How the hell had Kagome managed to talk about nonsense to the child again without him noticing? Oh yeah that's right because said miko had him so distracted he couldn't think straight. He _needed _to get rid of her.

"Pigs wings…" he echoed his voice sounding hollow.

"Yeah, Kagome-neesan told Rin the day when Sesshoumaru-sama cares pigs would fly!" she chattered excitedly. Sesshoumaru was sorely tempted to forsake his stupid honour just once to relieve the world of an annoying miko that corrupted small children against their protectors but his damn beast whined pitifully against killing the female bringing on another headache he could do without. He blamed the miko…

* * *

It was a cheerful sunny morning and the Lord of the Western Land was in a black mood. He just had come back from a meeting in the Southern Lands along with his own and his half-brother's pack. Lord Keito had once again flaunted his daughter to his face and hinted at a marriage treaty. Sesshoumaru had almost killed him just for proposing the idea. Lord Keito's daughter smelled of many men and the stench was so powerful he could hardly handle sharing a room with her. That wasn't the worst part of it. His beast disturbingly almost dominated him when Keito's son Hokino dared try to court his newest packmate. Another reason to get rid of the miko. She was putting him at ends with his inner youkai. Stalking to his study he attempted to drown out his inner turmoil when he noticed Rin's aura around his bedchambers. If it was anywhere else he wouldn't have minded but his bedchambers was one place Rin was banned from. His eyes narrowed slightly and he streaked towards his private wing. His ward was there seemingly searching for something.

"What is the meaning of this," he said as he waited patiently for the explanation to his wards behavior.

"Rin is looking for the girls so Rin can play with them." She stated simply her child-like face scowling at her fruitless search

"There are no girls here Rin" he replied impassively

"But Kagome-neesan told Rin there were lots of girls lined up here waiting to sleep in your bed!" she exclaimed continuing her search with new enthusiasm. Sesshoumaru was faintly glad that Rin didn't know what that meant. He mused silently that once again he had not noticed the smart mouth female had gotten near his ward. He also realized that he had gotten so accustomed to the miko's insults that they barely registered with him. He was actually quite thankful for the immunity. It was one less thing to worry about.

"Go to bed Rin" he said as he walked casually back to his study musing the possibility that there might have been a strong emotion behind that newest insult.

* * *

Kagome was once again in his household and finally he and his beast were on peaceful terms. He had invited the miko to the castle once deciding that if he can have immunity of the miko's insults he can gain immunity of the miko herself. The female though had obviously never heard the term women should be seen not heard. He found himself talking to Kagome more than he had talked to a single person in his entire life. To his surprise the human miko was quite educated and found he agreed with his beast opinion that she was an acceptable packmate. Despite being a talkative person Kagome understood there are times where silence is best and both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were often found reading in the library. A month past of relative peace until the day Kagome explained that she needed to go home. Never had Sesshoumaru had so many emotions at one time and he instantly told her that she couldn't leave.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru I _need_ to go home. Don't get me wrong I love it here its like a vacation and despite what I used to think your good company but I also have a life outside of the Western Lands. I have a home and a family. I'm sorry but I have to leave." With that Kagome dashed towards Inuyasha who was standing lazily under a tree not far away. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes viciously when Kagome swung her legs around his half brothers waist. Stalking back into the castle he was amazingly caught unawares when a black and orange blur clung on to his leg. The blur formed itself into a small black haired girl with an orange-checkered kimono. The said girl smiled adoringly at him and giggled

"Kagome-neesan was right you are soft, Kagome-neesan told Rin Sesshoumaru-sama looks mean but Sesshoumaru-sama is actually really big softy" with that Rin nuzzled her head into his thigh. Gently prying the girl off of him he had an inexplicable longing for the smart mouth miko.

* * *

That was it! It had gone on far enough. The need to see the miko had gotten worse every day she was absent. His beast was pacing relentlessly in his mental walls and his ward and even his retainer had been sighing endlessly wondering when Kagome was coming back. Standing abruptly he stalked towards Inuyasha's Forest resolute on retrieving the missing member of his pack. His beast was yelping in excitement and it was starting to affect him. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly upwards when he caught his missing miko's scent. Regally dropping down next to her he smirked inwardly when the miko eeped and put her hand over her heart.

"Oh Sesshoumaru its just you. Don't do that to me you scared the living daylights out of me." She gasped trying to calm her heart.

"Kagome you are needed at the castle." He stated plainly. He was mildly curious when a gigantic grin made its way onto her face. He could also hear her heartbeat pick up again and he saw her blood rush to her cheeks.

"Really" she whispered as if she didn't trust her voice to rise any higher.

Sesshoumaru delicately snorted and turned into the direction of his castle and started walking. Leaving a scrambling Kagome to follow behind. His mouth twitched upwards again when he heard Kagome mumble to herself.

"I guess this is Sesshoumaru's way of saying he missed me, I guess I was wrong about him being a emotionless jerk. Still a jerk but definitely not emotionless."

* * *

It was late afternoon in the Western Lands and his back against a tree and his eyes were closed. It would have been fairly comfortable for him except that there was faint prickling at the back of his neck meaning someone was watching him. He searched the nearby auras and detected only two, his ward's and his miko's. Thinking it was the former he opened one of his eyes and was surprised when he saw that Rin was fast asleep under a nearby tree. He then glanced at Kagome who then swiftly pointed her gaze at the ground. Wondering about her peculiar behaviour he sniffed the air that surrounded her checking for any traces of illness. Upon finding none he closed his eyes again and was acutely aware when Kagome shifted and started walking towards his location. He felt something close to panic when she sat down beside him and started speaking.

"You know Sesshoumaru I was definitely wrong about you. Can you believe I used to say the nastiest things about you?" she then gazed at him and smiled slightly.

"I can't imagine…" he drawled sardonically putting his full gaze on her

"Well I did, I used to vent it out on Rin which is awful of me. She probably forgot immediately so I guess its ok. Anyway I used to see you as a sadistic, emotionless, vicious, cold, arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic, spiteful…" she trailed off when she saw that his eyes had narrowed dangerously. She laughed nervously and tried to wave it off before continuing, "Anyway that was before I got to know you, I found out how to read you. You see the muscles around your eyes tighten when your angry or upset, your mouth twitches when your amused or contented and your nose crinkles slightly when you uncomfortable or smell something really bad…" she giggled and gazed towards the forest while Sesshoumaru was processing the information she provided.

"I'm glad I know you so well Sesshoumaru. I'm sure there have been plenty of times I'm sure when you have been quite annoyed with me and I am thankful I still have my head on." There was a slight paused before Kagome gathered the courage to ask him what she had been wondering for weeks now.

"Umm Sesshoumaru… Err what am I to you?" The air around them seemed to still as Sesshoumaru thought about what exactly the miko was to him. Now he had come to think of it she was many things- Companion, Packmate, Alpha female of his pack, Rin's neesan, Ward of the Western Lands, Personal Miko, Human Ambassador and… No… Sesshoumaru's mind reeled at the last position that his beast helpfully pointed out. _Impossible, how did I not notice… _He mentally berated himself for not noticing the signs before. There sitting next to him for all sense and purposes according to youkai tradition was his intended mate. She had the five acceptances she needed to become his mate. Accepted by the family- thanks to Inuyasha, Accepted by his pack- thanks to Rin, Jaken and Ahun, Accepted by his household- thanks to the servants who followed Kagome dotingly, Accepted as the Alpha female- due to the fact her only competition was Rin and finally Accepted by his inner youkai who was yipping playfully at the fact that his future mate was so close. Damn him for not realizing. Kagome had been shifting nervously during his internal ramblings sighed dejectedly realizing that any feelings she though he had for her was in fact wishful thinking. What was with the sons of Inutashio that make them so damn desirable for their own good? She couldn't believe she was so stupid as to have feelings for Sesshoumaru straight after getting over Inuyasha she truly was a masochist who else would fall for someone who wouldn't love you to someone that couldn't love you. She began to stand but was startled when a clawed hand grabbed her wrist pulling her back into a sitting position.

"Sit" he demanded while he himself shifting into a crouching position. Kagome's mind went blank as soon as the clawed hand gently brushed against her cheek before holding on her shoulder lightly.

"My beast has just informed me of something." He began while choosing his words carefully. Kagome nodded absently acutely aware of the hand on her shoulder, which the thumb at that moment was gently making small circles on her collarbone precisely where a youkai mating mark would be coincidentally.

"It seems without my notice you have become more to me than what anyone would have imagined. Over the months after the treaty we have been many things that lead to what you are to me. You went from an annoyance to an irritation to an amusement to a curiosity to a packmate to a companion then to a friend and finally to what you are to me today. You have been accepted fully as my intended mate." At that stage Kagome had snapped out of her trance and was staring wide eyes and open mouthed at Sesshoumaru. The clawed hand stopped massaging her collarbone to gently raise her chin so her mouth closed.

"Kagome Miko from the Forest of Inuyasha do accept this Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands to be your mate for eternity?" he asked staring deep into her eyes. Tears were spilling from her eyes as she realized what he was asking. She jumped into his arm nodding her head vigorously and almost died of happiness when she felt the youkai prince's arm encircle her body pulling her close. Sesshoumaru was trying very hard to keep an expressionless mask. It was very hard when his inner youkai was howling his happiness and contentment on top of his mental lungs. Allowing himself a small smile he nuzzled his soon to be mate on her neck.

"Kagome there is one more thing before our mating is official" he whispered into her ear. Immediately her face went red and he let out a small-amused rumble from his chest that he just could not contain.

"No koibito that it will come later. For now need to place a mark on you to show that you're mine forever and no one else's." he growled possessively. Kagome's blush faded only slightly and now looked more curious than scared. Sesshoumaru placed thumb over the designated mating mark location and gently massaged it again.

"The mark will be placed here do I have permission?" he asked courteously and Kagome found she couldn't say no even if she wanted too. Sesshoumaru tilted her head and lowered his mouth to the place and licked it to numb the area. Kagome shivered under him and he briefly smiled before biting his tongue and then sunk his incisors into her skin. When he pulled back Kagome noticed that his eyes were red and glowing. Instead of being afraid Kagome felt like she had won the lottery. This gorgeous youkai was going to be her mate forever!

"Mate" Sesshoumaru purred nuzzling her new mating mark affectionately. They stayed holding each other silently until a small giggle reached their ears. They turned and saw Rin trying to stifle her giggle behind her mouth.

"Kagome-neesan does this mean Sesshoumaru-sama's melted?" she asked innocently. Kagome started panicking and made gestures to Rin to stay silent but either Rin didn't see or didn't care because she continued

"Cause you told Rin that the day you love Sesshoumaru-sama was the day the ice around Sesshoumaru-sama's black heart melts" Kagome laughed nervously and tried to wriggle out of her mates grasp unsuccessfully. Sesshoumaru glanced down at his new mate and visibly frowned. He really needed to do something about the insults on his person.

* * *

_Finished. Hope people liked it. PleaseReview._

_-Evyira_


End file.
